role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Neo Orochi
Neo Orochi (ネオ オロチ Neo Orochi) is a giant eight-headed dragon and an RP character used by DarthShiro19. Personality Neo Orochi is a massive, towering, chaotic and wrathful god, being very unpredictable but also subtle. Not much is currently known about him, other than very few have crossed paths with him other than Neo Bagan. One thing we know for sure is that he despises life more than anything else but...surprisingly he has made allies with the Crystal Legion and is currently making his own army. History Backstory YAMATO NO OROCHI is perhaps the first daikaiju in recorded history to menace humanity. The legend of the beast spread throughout the world (one version being the Hydra of Greek mythos) and his size and raw elemental power a force to be reckoned with. Orochi eventually met his end at the hands of Susano-O, as the legend of the "Kojiki" goes, when the beast drank of eight vats of sake, purified eight times over. The Kojiki states that Orochi then fell asleep, and Susano cut him apart, but the Legend of the Yamato Guardians proclaims that Orochi was merely weakened by the sake, and Susano-O used the power of his sister, Amaterasu, to become UTSUNO IKUSAGAMI (though others state that Yamato Takeru did this...it varies) and destroyed the serpent. Regardless, nobody knows where Orochi came from, though it was not necessarily an evil creature, rather a pure force of nature, which lashed out at mankind (not unlike Godzilla). Some have speculated that Orochi was born from some leftover part of Ghidorah 65 million years ago, but it's a stretch... Regardless of Orochi's origin, the creature's most important contribution to the history of kaiju is what happened AFTER its demise: when Ikusagami/Yamato/Susano-O defeated the monster, each of its eight heads were severed. Each head, however, carried a certain power or element, they being Fire, Earth, Water, Wind, Thunder, Venom, Light and Shadow. Each head, which each power, slithered off into the far reaches of the world, and, as the Guardian legend goes, each returned as its own daikaiju. Destiny foretold that the 8 beasts would fight one-another, and the loser would willingly give his chi to the victor, who would augment his or her power with the strength of the other. Eventually, one beast would stand above the others, and that last monster would become Orochi reborn. Of course, Varan, Manda and Baragon each had two of the powers of Orochi within them, so it goes without saying that only two others exist. If Orochi should indeed ever return, the world would quake, and even Godzilla would find himself hard pressed to defeat such a foe. Debut: Neo Orochi VS. Orochi Neo Orochi first appeared in Tokyo where he rampaged and devastated most of the city and fought off Kunin, Rozan and WarriorAngira with relative ease. Soon Orochi then showed up, causing a catastrophic and devastating battle, damaging most of Tokyo. The fight laster for a while, before then Orochi got the upper hand and pelted his beams against Neo Orochi, forcibly burying him underground for the time being. Soon though, Neo Orochi would escape... Re-Awakening of the Ancient God Neo Orochi then appeared again at New York City and devastated most of the city upon landing down. Some loud rumblings and earthquakes then began to occur lately in Inconnu's dimension. As Inconnu soon found out, Neo Orochi had come and challenged him. Inconnu then went down to his base to find a monster that he could use to summon to fight against Neo Orochi. Inconnu then went with King Godzilla and the two headed out to New York City to combat his forces. As Inconnu introduced himself to Neo Orochi, Inconnu then summoned a monster out from the clouds; wings could be heard flapping and then lighting and thunder can be heard, summoning down a giant monster, which then comes landing down, making a heavy thud, roaring from all of his heads, shaking the place a bit. He then fired out his Gravity Atomic Breath into the air and then beats his chest with his arms, roaring loudly to announce his presence. Then out from a portal, another new challenged arrived, ready to fight King Godzilla; it was MiraiGoji. Inconnu watched the fight between King Godzilla and MiraiGoji for a while. During this time, Neo Orochi also recruited Sigma PRGoji into his forces. Soon, King Godzilla was slain by MiraiGoji. Enraged, Inconnu then leaped and tackled Neo Orochi, only to be then thrown down to the ground by the eight-headed serpent. Not wanting further trouble with the beast, Inconnu then teleported aways, taking King Godzilla's energy with him and retreating. Victorious, Neo Orochi then rested in his dimension, glad about his victory. Abilities * Elemental Powers: Each of Neo Orochi's heads possesses a certain elemental power. * Enhanced Durability: '''Neo Orochi's body is impervious to physical harm, with exception to Holy weapons. * '''Teleportation: Neo Orochi can teleport and teleport others to him. * Regeneration: '''Neo Orochi possesses regeneration and can seal the most deepest wounds in a matter of seconds * '''Regeneration ray: '''He can fire a red beam that regenerates any organic material it touches. * '''Elemental Fusion: '''Neo Orochi can fuse all the elements he controls into one singular super-element, making a devastating attack or defense. He can also make equally devastating elemental combos out of this ability. Weaknesses * '''Sake: For some reason Neo Orochi is weak against sake, it weakens him to a sleeping state. Trivia * Neo Orochi originally belonged to GN1, then Lord Vehk and now DarthShiro19. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Serpents Category:Dragons Category:Neo Category:Demons Category:Deities Category:Daidaikaiju Category:Villains Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Characters (DarthShiro19)